With development of information communication, sensing technology, or other technologies, various kinds of information (data) have been exponentially increasing. This huge amount of information exists in a manner such that these pieces of information are complicatedly associated with each other. This huge amount of information is also called big data. Currently, techniques of effectively utilizing the big data have received attention.
Operational fields that treat the big data are not limited to specific fields. In particular, in mission-critical (MC) operational fields, it is considered that operations can be more effective if the big data can be more effectively utilized. For example, air traffic control (hereinafter, referred to as ATC), which is one of the MC operational fields, collects and uses various kinds of information including, for example, the current location, altitude, traveling direction, ground speed, and weather information in association with plural aircrafts. For this operation, Patent Document 1 described below proposes a method of achieving visual recognition of flight situations of aircrafts in the ATC that treats the big data. More specifically, in this method, geographic features and flight locations (position and altitude) of the aircraft are displayed in a three-dimensional manner, and an alert mark is three-dimensionally displayed if the distance between two nearby aircrafts is less than a predetermined threshold value.